I Will Write You A Song
by Miss-Brandy
Summary: Draco loves Hermione. He doesn't know how to tell her, but when listening to a muggle song, it dawns on him. Based on I will Write You A Song by The Plain White T's.


Song Fic

"_I Will Write You A Song"_

**Plain White T's**

Draco was sitting in his room, listening to his muggle music… Something that his father knew nothing about, because, Heaven forbid that a Malfoy, a pureblood, have something muggle. But Draco wasn't all that bad. He was seventeen now, and he was starting to think on his own. He realized that not everything that his father told him was true… In fact, nothing that his father told him was true. He was listening to "I will write you a song" by the Plain White T's. He thought that it suited him… It all goes back to his fourth year…

Flashback

_Draco was with Crabbe and Goyle waiting for the hippogriff Buckbeak to get executed. He was still in his everything-father-says-or-does-must-be-right stage… So he thought that he was doing the right thing. He saw Potter, Weasly, and "mudblood" coming towards him. Of course, he said the usual curses and things, and then, Granger smacked him. He was so startled that he ran… No girl had ever stood up to him like that. That was the day that he started liking Hermione.. He became intrigued by her. Memorizing her schedule, following her. He would have day dreams about her… He started loving her. He tried to squash his feelings for this mudblood who had stolen his heart… But he couldn't. For everyone knows, you can't stop love._

End of flash back

It was now his final year at Hogwarts and he knew that he had to do something. His time to tell _her_ he loved her was coming to an end. With a few weeks left, he had an idea. He grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I don't know how to make lots of money_

_I got debts that I'm tryin to pay._

_I can't buy you nice things,_

_Like big diamond rings,_

_But that don't mean much anyway_

_I can't give you the house you been dreamin,_

_If I could I would build it alone._

_I'd be out there all day,_

_Just a hammerin away,_

_To make us a place of our own._

_I will write you a song,_

_That's how you'll know that our love is still strong._

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from the song, that I just couldn't go on without you_

_I don't know if I'd make a good soldier,_

_I don't believe in bein violent and cruel_

_I don't know how to fight,_

_But I'll draw blood tonight _

_If somebody tries hurtin you._

_I will write you a song,_

_That's how you'll know that our love is still strong._

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from the song, that I just can't go on without you_

_Now that it's out on the table,_

_Both of us knew all along_

_I've got your lovin _

_And you've got my song._

_I don't know how to make lots of money,_

_I don't know all the right things to do_

_I can't say where we'll go,_

_But the one thing I know,_

_Is how to be a good man to you._

_And till I die that's what I'll do._

_I will write you a song,_

_That's how you'll know that our love is still strong._

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from the song, that I just can't go on without you_

_Hermione, I know that I've not been such a great person, but I've changed now, and I love you. I really wanted you to know that before that we graduated and go our separate ways… I don't want that to happen, so Hermione if this feeling is at all mutual, owl me. I'll be waiting. Because I love you._

_Always,_

_Draco Benjamin Malfoy_

That was about ten years ago. I guess you're wondering what ever became of old Malfoy? Well about nine years ago, Draco became a husband to Hermione… And then he became a father of three, Wendy Ann Malfoy, who is nine, Benjamin Taylor Malfoy, who is 7½, and The littlest one, Katerina Noel Malfoy, who is two.

Not to mention, the little on who is due about 2 days from now…

All it took was a song.

A/N

I hope you liked it! It's my first fic. I really like Draco/Hermione pairings, I can't see them with anyone else. This song is by The Plain White T's and it's called, I will write you a song. I didn't write it. I owe the characters to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I love that woman! Lol. I don't own anything except the plot. I don't know if I'll write anymore stories, this one just kinda popped into my head. I think it goes on what kind of reviews I get. Well Talk to you later! And if you flame, be gentle!

Miss Brandy


End file.
